Dark Blue
by bugby
Summary: Roxas was a stressed out teen searching for a way to relax. Axel was an over worked bartender needing a release.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This small drabble basically tells why it's rated M. Drug Abuse.

This was really difficult to write, it went through millions on revisions, and I still don't like it. Reviews would be great *needs to know what she needs to do better on*

_**Disclaimer: **_I have to tell it to myself every day, "I don't own them… I don't own them…"

He inhaled sharply as he broke his skin with the needle, sliding it into his collapsed veins.

_Just one more hit… One more…_

Roxas hissed as his thumb pressed down on the syringe, the contents shooting up into his bloodstream. The young blond could immediately feel the high creeping up on him.

He let his body lean against the cool and smooth wall. His head gently bumped against he solid, and that's right when the high he'd waited for kicked in.

_Finally._

Everything that had troubled him fell away and disappeared. All his cares, gone. Poof. He no longer cared about Xion's tears when she found out what he did. He overlooked Demyx's questions about his health, his ghastly complexion. He failed to care about his lover's pleads and cries, begging for him to stop, to come back, to love him again. He had completely put Axel out of his mind. Everything was forgotten and disregarded. Everything was gone.

All that was there was the high.

Euphoria. Wonderful and happy, bright and hot. He felt numb at the same time, like pins and needles where pricking him all over, but it felt _good._ Roxas felt like there was a blanket surrounding and envloping his body. A warm, cuddly, and _beautiful_ blanket, in which, nothing was wrong or right. Everything was okay.

He closed his now pale blue eyes, smiling.

Roxas saw nothing. Nothing but dark blue.


	2. Strangers

Disclaimer- If the series belonged to me, I highly doubt that the rating would be E10+

I don't hate Riku, I swear.

"Can I take a break now?"

A man with pink hair, flamboyantly dressed in extra tight sparkling purple jeans, soft pink blouse, and lightly put on makeup looked at the bar-attendant through his heart shaped glasses, "You've only just gotten here, babe."

Rubbing his temples, the redhead replied: "I've been working since five, Mar. Since we opened."

Marluxia's eyes flashed towards the clock above the liquor. Eight thirty. "Oh fine." He sighed, "Go on then." He went back to entertaining the VIPs of that night. Giving them small, though complimentary drinks, handing everyone small finger foods prepared by Xal, perhaps the greatest chef in the city limits. But the thing that affected everyone the most was Marluxia's entire personality and charm that played into amusing the 'important' people. It was certain that there was no other club owner, or even a party host, that could hold up a celebration like he could.

Axel rolled his eyes and exited the club through the backdoor, leading to a small, dark, and cramped up alleyway. _Sanctuary_. It was his normal ritual that his boss failed to remember. Work for three hours, take a fifteen minute break. Work another three hours, take another break, that time 30 minutes. The standard work routine that ended at sunup.

He dug into his deep pockets, reaching for that precious little box that would bring him relaxation. Axel leaned his back against the damp brick wall and lit up cigarette, taking in a long, deep drag.

_Such sweet, sweet nicotine._

Surrounded by the blissful sounds of almost-silence, Axel smoked, relaxed, and took in his surroundings. The ground trembled with the hard, grungy beat from inside the club. A female screeching the song of her life out of her worn-out lungs, only to be drowned out by the bass' rough and heavy tones. Axel could hear the small footsteps of people walking upon the sidewalk to his far left. He could hear the traffic noise, the beeping, the skids, the honking, and even sirens protesting against the sluggishness of all the other cars, of rush hour.

Taking another puff from his cigarette, he looked back towards his workplace. _Marluxia's. _Thought it wasn't that big of a place, it was much too popular for its own good. Every night a full house, every night busy, every night people dancing, every night a line that stretched around the block, and every night Axel serving them drinks filled to the brim with alcohol.

Not to mention that almost every night _Marluxia's _runs out of supplies.

And Axel, being one of the two bartenders _and _waiters, was probably the most overworked person in Marluxia's employ. These moments, these short but necessary breaks, were just what Axel needed to keep from going insane.

With one last draft of the cigarette, he dropped it into a small puddle, and reentered the club, silently pleading to whoever was listening to his prayers.

_Please, let tonight be different._

**xxx**

Across the City, something different was happening. Though it was the same, over-stressed and over-worked sort of mind and body, this one was younger—nineteen and attending the University—with every hope to stay on track and become someone great.

But that soul that was filled with ambition sat in sweatpants and dirty socks, with his body lazily strewn across the living room couch. His blond hair was messy, sticking up as it usually did, his eyes that used to be filled with sparkles and happiness—back when he was in high school—were now swirling with boredom and dissatisfaction.

Roxas flipped through the various channels on his telly, his anger growing steadily whenever he caught eye of yet another stupid and idiotic reality show. For a second he stopped at some cartoon, about an annoying talking sponge, but once he heard said sponge's laughter, he snapped.

_Why isn't there anything on?!_ Frustrated, he threw the remote across the room, aiming towards the television.

_Now why the fuck did I do that?_

Whenever the Uni went on break, which was rarely, seeing that he signed himself up for classes 24/7, he would have nothing to do. Nothing but watch TV from waking hours until late in the night. Nothing good was ever on, something else that got his short-temper rousing. Roxas was swamped with assignments every night. Daily there were new books to read, people to research, papers to write. School never seemed so atrocious.

A knock at his door caught his attention. Slowly, he switched out of his lethargic state and stood, reluctant to answer it, he half-knew who it was.

"Roxas!" A girl with short, black hair squealed, hugging him.

He skipped the formalities and the hugging, "What are you doing here?"

She shooed him out of her way and picked up the discarded remote and stumbled over to the couch. Xion sat, and began to surf the channels of the small television. "I was bored—and I hate Vex's assignments."

"So? Why here?"

"I was fucking bored. So I walked."

"A whole three miles?!" He gaped.

Xion scoffed, paying more attention to the TV than to Roxas, "I took a bus five minutes into the walk."

"Lazy."

She looked at him, eyes a tad glazed over, "And?"

"Whatever." Roxas sat next to his friend, grabbing the remote and switching off the TV, "Why else are you here? You rarely come over here if you're bored. For that you usually call up Riku."

"He too much of an ass for what I want to do tonight!"

"_Wonderful._" Roxas said sarcastically, "What is it that you want?"

"Let's go to a club."

"No."

"Please?"

"Fuck no."

"_Pretty _please?"

"No. No. No. Aaaaaaaand No."

"Roxas? Can we please go?" Xion pleaded.

She kneeled before him, begging, "Please? For me? It could be a really early birthday present! How about it?" Xion gave him a twinkling smile.

"You are never this determined…"

Xion hiccupped, then giggled.

Roxas slapped his forehead, "Please don't tell me you are already smashed!"

Grinning, she pinched his legs, "Let's just gooooo, I'm desperate for fun!"

"Haven't you gone to every club in the city with Riku? Your _boytoy_?"

"He gets so boring after a while; He's always been snobbish and stuff... But _you_ aren't, and he won't mind me going somewhere with _you_... So, your answer?"

Roxas hesitated, "Xi—xion..."

She fiddled with the strings on his sweatpants, "Please?"

He pushed her hands away, "Ughhhhh," he groaned, "Fine. What place is it?"

Xion stood proudly, "Marluxia's. Supposedly it's a real hot place tonight, every night. Besides, you need a little pick-me-up after all your stress and stuff with school and girls and missing Hayner, Pence, and Olette."

"Don't remind me…" Roxas covered his face with a throw pillow and groaned.

"Let's go! You can scope out the chicks!" She tried to encourage him, pulling away the pillow.

"All right, all right, call a cab before I change my mind then!"

She kissed his cheek, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Xion quickly kissed his cheek and squealed as she rushed out of the messy apartment, all ready on her cell phone.

_This is going to be a horrible night, I can already tell._

"GET DRESSED! THE CAB IS ON THE WAY!"

**xxx**

Whatever higher power there was—the one that Axel didn't believe in—obviously felt like screwing with his mind. Amazingly, that night, the club wasn't as crazy as usual. It became a night for action, dancing, and seduction, not drinking. Axel watched the people move in rhythm from his spot behind the counter. The sound of Ricky Martin's 'Livin' La Vida Loca' hyping all the guests up.

They bounced, they hopped, all in sync with the music and partners. There were lips singing, hips moving, and head bopping. Some couples were moving more provocatively, dancing against their partners' bodies and smiling all the while, eyes half-closed with exhaustion and pleasure.

The redheaded bartender looked away, sore about the break up with his girlfriend, Larxene. He had caught her with another man—a smaller one in fact, that Lexaeus was inhumanly tiny—wasn't exactly a good way to end the relationship, nor was it a nice hit to his confidence.

It didn't matter if the relationship wasn't headed anywhere, she cheated.

A new, and extremely loud crowed entered the club. A new wave of people, a who different type of people. He watched the guests enter _Marluxia's_, and sighed.

_Shit. More work for me._

There were two peculiar people bringing up the rear of the group. They were much, much younger than the usual clubbers (the usual being around 25 and up, _Marluxia's _wasn't a famous place, even if it _was _one of the top 10 clubs in the nation) Once their bodies entered, they automatically walked to the bar. A girl with inky, black hair and blue eyes, dressed in a small, silvery and sparkling dress that ended just past her rear end, that was dragging a boy with a halo of blond, messy hair that was in all directions.

The boy being dragged was obviously not in the mood to be there, Axel noted, nor was he dressed for a night on the town. With a stained, though regular, white t-shirt, ripped up jeans, and worn out Chuck Taylors, the boy stood out incredibly well.

"Hey, barkeep," The girl said, smiling a prize-winning smile, "what can you recommend?"

Axel chuckled, "We have coke and sprite. Or maybe you guys would prefer a glass of warm milk?."

Her mouth opened up and laughed as she dug through her purse, "Excuse me, but I think that we can drink whatever we want," She handed Axel two IDs.

The blond boy's oceanic eyes grew huge, and he whispered into the girl's ear.

She giggled it off, her smile never one faltering, "Hmm, two Gin and Tonics, please."

Axel, obviously annoyed, grabbed the small plastic cards and examined them. Xion Carone and Roxas McLovin. Both from the City. Both organ donors. And both identifications were fake.

He wasn't stupid, he was just…a slacker.

The bartender glanced at the pair over the IDs. _They can't be a year over 20. They're even younger. _Axel could tell that the girl, 'Xion', wasn't new to the clubbing scene, and that she already had a few drinks before arriving. She knew exactly what she wanted, and she knew how she would be able to get it.

But the boy, he was the complete opposite of her. While 'Xion' was loud and confident in this scenario, 'Roxas' was meek and quiet. He didn't know the first thing about clubbing, nor the first thing about faking your age. 'Roxas' stood, wide-eyed and shy, peering all around and surveying all or his surroundings.

Axel focused on 'Roxas', he let his own arsenic-green eyed take in that small body. The long legs, the small feminine curve to his ass, those pale pink lips…

_And those eyes… His eyes are so…_

Shaking his mind and clearing his throat, Axel handed back the IDs. "Honestly, you need to get a new person to make these for you. McLovin? Are you serious?"

"McLovin?" Roxas' eyes grew wide with disbelief. "Are you fuckin—"

"Okay, mister barman, you got me," Xion cut him off, placing her hands on her hips, "But won't you please give us a few drinks? Just a few?" She pouted.

Axel tapped his chin dramatically, and looked back towards where his employer was, safely frolicking along the guests.

_Roxas looks like he needs to let loose._

"Tell you what, you guys can have as many as you want, I'm feeling generous tonight." He said with a smile, "But tell a soul and you're in for it."

**xxx**

Sauntering onto the dance floor after their successful confrontation with the bartender, Xion took Roxas' arm and led him towards the crowd, careful not to spill her drink.

"C'mon, Rox! Dance with me!"

He let go of her hand and sat at one of the small tables that surrounded the dance area, "I'll watch you, don't worry about it."

She shrugged and went further into the steadily growing dancing mob.

Roxas and Xion had been best friends for a while, and he had gotten used to being dragged into various adventures by Xion. She was a wild child. A stealer of hearts and a prankster, bringing the best laugh into everyone's lives… But then she had met Riku.

Riku was the snob, the rich man, that one asshole that you want to run over repeatedly. He didn't approve of him, he was annoying, and made fun of everyone who wasn't like him, which was basically the whole working class of the City. Roxas had known him during high school, and he knew his type, his _make. _Rich-emo-boy-who-has-all-the-girls-falling-for-him-but-still-complains-about-being-'trapped'-in-one-city-even-when-he-can-leave-whenever-he-wants-to. Roxas didn't like that. But apparently, Xion did.

That one day that Xion and Riku met eyes was when she unraveled. She would give him small and seductive glances, suggestive smiles, and sing out secrets to other friends, knowing that Riku was listening. And eventually, he noticed her. Riku noticed she was good looking, wild, and would try anything. The polar opposites became an icon.

An icon that broke up every other week.

Roxas sighed, mentally scolding himself for bringing himself down. It wasn't even that he liked her. He just missed the old Xion, it wasn't the same anymore.

_She was _my _friend first. Now we barely hang out._

He watched his best friend dance, knowing that there wasn't really any man that was good for her. Xion's spirit was free and independent, she was one to be followed, not be the follower. Being tied down by and idiotic boyfriend was a disastrous thing.

Again, he signed and leaned his head backwards to look at the ceiling. An almost perfect mural of the night sky, mixtures of purples and violets and blues, whites, and grays, beautifully detailed and precise. Tiny little stars circling the giant glowing ivory moon. He closed his eyes, remembering the cool summer nights with his friends. A year ago.

_Let go. Forget about everything tonight. There is no school. There is no past. There's nothing but now. Relax._

Chugging down the drink Xion had ordered for him, he stood and went towards the same bartender, the one with the blinding red hair.

_What was his name?_

The man behind the counter looked up and smirked as Roxas walked on closer. He pushed a hand through that red-red-red hair. "You remember me from before, right?" Roxas asked.

"McLovin, Right?"

"Yeah… But, I never got _your _name." Roxas rolled his eyes and bit his lip.

"It's Axel," He said, his smile like the Cheshire Cat, "Got it memorized?"

The young blond smiled and for the first time, got a good look at Axel's face. He certainly didn't look like he was a native. His eyes were such a piercing emerald, his lips smiling a knowing and secretive smile, high on his cheeks, he had small, strange, teardrop-shaped tattoos, a dark purple color. He wouldn't ever forget his face . Axel's skin was a warm and milky, even more so because of that somewhat tight black shirt, black apron, and dark jeans. Those toned muscles could slightly be seen under the shirt, almost—

"Hey, Blondie?"

"Uh… just give me your strongest. Please."

Axel raised an eyebrow, "You sure you can handle it?"

Roxas nodded, "Duh, I'm McLovin."

But he couldn't, he couldn't handle it.. Once Roxas has gulped whatever concoction Axel had mixed up, he immediately knew he was going to be completely drunk. In seconds everything was a slightly fuzzy, and all the flashing lights in the club looked wonderfully beautiful. But it wasn't like he was going to tell that to Axel.

"You're hair… It's so… Red… Like my crayons!" Roxas cocked his head to the side, no longer aware that he sounded as drunk as he was.

"I know that, kid, I was born this way."

Roxas shook his head, "Can, I… uh…"

"Have another?"

"Yeah, that."

Axel grabbed four large bottles that were behind him, and poured them all into a mixer. He added ice, strawberry flavoring, and cherries. Shaking it all up, he emptied the contents into a tall glass.

"Here you go," Axel said, hesitating, "I don't think—"

Roxas grabbed the drink violently, but was careful not to spill any. He drank it quickly, ignoring the burn of the alcohol as it hit his throat. The amount of hard liquor in the drink took the nineteen year old by surprise. For a second, his vision blurred and all he could see were bright colors and moving shapes.

"Kid, are you okay?" Axel asked.

Steadying himself with the counter, Roxas nodded and put the empty glass down gently. He looked back to the dance floor, where there were more people than he ever remembered, and tried to look for—

_Who was it...? Xion!_

Immediately he could see the sparkling figure that belonged to Xion. Her body was dancing against that of another boy, one that wasn't any older than her. Roxas tried to get a look at his face, but all he could see was a mass of spiky, light brown hair. He watched the boy put his hands around Xion's small waist and lean over her, whispering in her ear.

Roxas found himself praying quietly, "Don't go home with him, don't go home with him, don't go home with him. _Please_ don't go home with him…"

Xion smoky eyes flashed over to where Roxas was barely standing, "Riku's friend," she mouthed, grabbing her partner's messed up tie and leading him out of _Marluxia's_. The brunet stumbled and almost fell over Xion, who gave him a small glare, which the boy returned with a stupid, intoxicated smile.

"Fuck," Roxas said as he turned back to Axel, "Hey, Crackhead-Sonic, give me another one."

**xxx**


	3. Left Alone

_**Author's Note:**_Yay for semi-quick updates.

This was super-duper hard to write, and it took me forever.

Reviews would be _great_, I kind of need to know what I must improve on.

The repetition is on purpose.

_**Disclaimer**_**: **If only…

_This kid can __**motherfucking drink**__! _Axel handed Roxas his 10th 'Special'.

Axel knew this wasn't a smart thing. Axel knew he should not give an under-age, _first-time drinker_ so much alcohol. But Axel thought there was something about him, something about Roxas. His eyes basically pleaded for relaxation, for an escape.

_And who am I to deny it?_

Axel smirked and attended to more guests, mixing, serving, and flirting as needed. He asked Marluxia about the weekend shift, questioned about Xaldin's health inspection, inquired about Marluxia's new relationship with a college professor.

He took another break, smoking two cigarettes slowly, savoring the flavor. When in the middle of his third cigarette, he called Naminé, the neighborhood artistic genius that painted the whole interior of the club.

"Hey, Naminé, how've you been?" He took drag as he spoke into his cell.

"Well, I've been good," she spoke in that small, calm voice of hers, "I've found a place to stay, no more alleys for me!"

The bartender sighed, "Mar would've let you stay at his place…"

"Yeah, but he lives so far from _him…_"

There wasn't a need to ask who _he _was. _He _was the dealer, drug dealer that Naminé had been buying from for years. "Oh…" Axel coughed. He and Naminé weren't best friends, there weren't even good friends. But she almost never had a problem with talking about her life, or about the things she did. "When are you coming to do Marls' walls?" he asked, in attempt to change the subject.

"_Shit_, I forgot about that… I'll be over this weekend, there's nothing sooner."

"I'll tell him," Axel smoked, "'Né, you wanna hang sometime? All Dem talks about is his band or Zexion."

"But it's so nice that he's in love," she sighed. "They're so cute together."

Axel rolled his eyes, "Riiiiight, anyway, hang out sometime?"

"Yeah, sure, but I got to go, I… Have a guest over. Call you later. Bye, Ax." She hung up.

_Not again…_

Pushing the thought out of his mind, however unpleasant it was, and went back to his job.

Upon reaching his section of the counter, he looked down the length of the bar, where Roxas was laying his head near a bottle of beer and a small bowl of nuts. His body was still, the breathing deep and rhythmic. The kid was sleeping.

_Poor baby…_

"Roxas," Axel nudged his shoulder, "Roxas…"

The sleeping boy's body shot up suddenly, almost butting heads with Axel, "Heya, redhead!"

"Listen, are you all right?" Axel took Roxas' face, gently forcing sapphire orbs to look into his acidic ones.

Roxas smiled dopily and grabbed the bartender's hands, "Dance with me?"

He tightened his grip on the redhead's hands and moved so quickly that Axel didn't have time to say no. Seal Paul's 'Temperature' began blasting from the speakers along the wall. Its reggae beats pulsating through the floor, fueling the crowds' movement. The colored lights swirled around, lighting up peoples' faces at one point or another. All the dancers were sweating and panting and exhausting themselves, even so, they kept on with their public displays of affection through their movement.

Roxas dragged Axel into the center of the dance floor, where there were bodies moving all around him. They tantalizingly danced against their partners, swaying their hips, and arms either holding them together or grazing their fingers across each other's skin. The redhead didn't understand what he was to do. Was he supposed to dance? Reject? Or even give in to the young blond's defenseless and intoxicated state?

Axel stiffened his body, standing completely still in the middle of the frantic crowd. His arsenic green eyes intensely watched the small drunk boy move to the beat, studying his body and his expression. With a gorgeous smile on Roxas' face, he bounced and flailed, sang and swung his body to the beat.

Roxas seemed to sense Axel's hesitation, he took the older man's arms and placed them around his own small waist. Roxas then locked his hands behind Axel's neck and let his body go, being moved by the music. He let his body sway, his head rock, and his feet move.

"C'mon, Axel! Dance!"

The bartender gave up, and did as he was told. His body danced against that of Roxas', and they both moved together as if they were one and connected. Their legs cooperated, their hands and arms brought them closer to each other. Roxas was grinning up to Axel's face, and Axel returned it with a small, secret smile.

They no longer controlled their own bodies, they were at the mercy of the music. Whether it was soft or hard, slow or fast, Roxas and Axel's bodies would move accordingly. Both in a state of pleasure, they lost track of time, track of their movements, and track of their minds.

Roxas ran his hands through Axel's hair, and stood upon the tips of his toes, desperately trying to close the distance between them. He paused for half a second, gazing at the older boy's lips, then kissed him fiercely. Roxas pulled Axel closer, slightly moaning against his lips. He curled his fingers in the little rouge hairs on the nape of Axel's neck, tugging on them slightly.

Axel, lost in the spontaneity of Roxas' kiss, let out a deep groan. He felt a warm fire, burning within him. He parted his mouth, faintly biting Roxas' lower lip.

Then he realized.

The bartender staggered back, wiping his mouth with his hand. Axel shook his head, as if to clear his mind. His brain began to process exactly what he did, Axel's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped. He turned away and walked towards his employer, the glitzy and gaudy man not too much older than Axel himself.

_What the fuck did I just do?_

**xxx**

Roxas watched him speak to the club's owner, probably named Marluxia, then grab his things from behind the bar and leave the club, without so much as a glance back in his direction.

_He's…he's leaving?_

The blond touched his fingers to his lips and closed his eyes, visualizing his heated kiss with Axel.

He could almost feel Axel's burning arms around him, hands gripping at his sides tightly. He could smell the cigarette's off of him, the smoke scented breath blow into his face. Roxas puckered his lips a little, just a little, trying to imagine Axel's chapped lips against his.

"Axel…" Roxas whispered, so low that even he couldn't hear it.

A voice in Roxas' mind began to screech. "_You've kissed a man you didn't know! A __**man**__!_"It was that rational part of him, the ever-thinking side. That side that was locked away, in a cell, in the far, far, far corner of his mind.

"_Shut up!_" Screamed the purely emotional part of him. "_That felt so right…_" Roxas smiled to himself, then sighed. He headed to a dark corner, where a lonely table was. He sat himself in the shadows, his mind somewhat racing with thoughts of Axel.

**xxx**

_Maybe_ rushing out of work in the middle of the busiest hour wasn't a good idea. _Maybe _lying to his boss, crying and sobbing, telling him he had gotten a call from Larxene saying that she was in labor with their child wasn't a good idea either. And _maybe_, just _maybe_, running away from the wide cerulean eyes of Roxas' cutely inebriated face was the worst idea. Maybe.

But even so, Axel hailed down a taxi and spoke the name of the strip club he and his friends used to visit regularly, "Pink Ladies, please…"

The driver glanced at him through the rear-view mirror, his expression surprised, "All righ', but I don't think a young guy like ya would need to be going to a shady place like that."

Axel sighed, saying nothing in reply, but silently thanked the cabbie for not digging any deeper into his business. His eyes searched around the small car, slightly sick, and partly lonesome. Axel's gaze caught the tiny, blinking digital clock on the taxi's dashboard. _11:56._

_How long was I dancing with Roxas..?_

After being driven across most of the City, the cab pulled up to a dark building reading '_Pink Ladies_'. It wasn't as trashy as it looked on the exterior, in fact, it was pretty expensive for Axel. _Pink Ladies _was a club, yes. It was a bar, yes, that too. It was just as popular as _Marluxia's_, but it appealed to a different type of guests.

But _Pink Ladies _was filled with beautiful, shapely women. Axel needed a woman to scratch away those swirling blue eyes, those pink lips, those demanding looks from his mind. Roxas wasn't about to ruin him. Not now. Not ever.

He paid and thanked the driver dearly, then entered the club. Inside it was nothing but colourful lights and seductive music. On the western side of the building was the bar, there worked a woman dressed in almost nothing, serving up drinks and provocative smiles. On the eastern side was the dance floor, complete with elevated areas with poles connecting to the ceiling. The young girls, not a year older than 20 years, danced, temptingly curving their toned bodies around the metal poles.

Axel halted for a second and focused. What exactly was he doing there? Should he stay, or should he go back and dance with Roxas? Roxas, with his wonderful ocean blue eyes, with his seductive smile, with his blond hair. Roxas.

He made up his mind, and walked over to the strippers, thinking about only their bodies and faces. Axel put Roxas in the back of his mind, locked him up, and covered it up with other memories of his suppressed childhood. There was no dancing with the beautiful boy. No drinks. No sweet requests. No kiss.

No Roxas.

Only that slim brunette with the beads in her hair and the serene smile. Only that perky blonde who's very body language said 'reckless'. Only that silvery haired, red-eyed dangerous vixen. Only them.

No Roxas. He was gone.

The flashing pink, blue, and green lights didn't take away from the make-up of the room, but highlighted the bodies of the exotic dancers. The sweat covering their bodies glistened in the dim lighting, making it seem almost surreal, almost too good to be true. Their lips were parted, and their eyes heavily caked with sparkling makeup, lids almost closed—undoubtedly wishing they were anywhere but there.

Axel swallowed his fear and sat himself in the sole rouge, comfortable arm chair in front of the small stage. The women were each wearing nothing but twinkling gems that covered only what was necessary. The brunette, donning the blue jewels, raised an eyebrow and smiled at him, sliding down her pole and off the stage. The other girls followed closely behind.

She gracefully straddles Axel, shaking her light brown hair so that her eyes could be seen. Each a different color, one was blue and the other was green. She leaned her head back and let out a pealing giggle. Her eyes swiftly looked over to her co-dancers, giving them a wink.

The one straddling him, pressed her torso against Axel's. She tilted her face towards his, and spoke in a low whisper, "You look a little lonely, baby…"

The blondie in the emeralds sauntered over, making her way behind the chair. She placed her hands on his shoulders, her thin fingers beginning to massage his body and she bended over and breathed in his ear, "Wanna have some fun?"

The woman in ruby-like gems was on his left. Her hair was silver and cropped short, her bangs falling into her face. She turned her head so that her eyes locked with Axel's, letting him become entranced in her gaze. Her lips pulled up into a small smile and she laughed emotionlessly.

"Yuna, do you even think that he can handle us?" The ruby-clad woman asked as she began to stroke his body.

The brunette, Yuna, lifted his dark shirt up, revealing the thin and muscular body, "He seems strong enough. He's a man, Paine. Look at this body of his…" Her hands roamed over his chest, "He's delicious—Rikku, stop touching him, we need to take him into the back room."

The blond nodded and grinned, leaning closer to Axel and planting a kiss on his cheek, "You'll have the best time…"

Yuna took a hold of Axel's hand and stood, pulling him up. She winked and led him into a curtained covered niche, that sealed away a small, dark, and cozy room.

_I don't want this…I—I don't want this? _Axel stiffened his body and refused to be dragged along any further, "N—no thanks…"

Rikku frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"No, not like this. I don't want something like this." Axel shook Yuna's hand free and stepped back, "I—I don't want this."

_Since when do I not want __**sex?**_

"Yuuunie, we can't lose a client, Brother won't be happy…" Rikku whispered.

Paine violently took a hold of Axel's chin and searched his eyes. She examined for a minute, then scoffed as she let go, "No point in even trying with this one. He's whipped, girls."

**xxx;;**


	4. Numbers and Love

_**Long author's note is long:**_ *headshot* I hate this chapter with a passion, if it's confusing, please tell me, it went through about 56789765 revisions and I'm still not happy with it. **Sorry Pot.** Oh, and yeah, I changed to OneiricDreamer, thought it fit better. Pardon if it caused an inconvenience.

I know that it gets confusing—Ned told me so. BUT! This all happens on the same day, except for Dem asking Lux for the day off. For some reason, I couldn't get the damn paragraphs to work with me.

I hate everyone.

_**Disclaimer: **_Maybe when I win the lottery. And yes, Albatross and Finch belongs to 6Teen. Can't help it that I think that parody is hilarious.

A month prior to that eventful night, Demyx and Zexion had officially become a couple. And what a long, beautiful, and wonderful month it was, according to Demyx. And so, for their very first monthaversary, he had begun to plan something _very _special for his sweetheart. Something he'd never _ever _forget.

It was October 5th, a day before that special monthaversary, and Demyx was working.

"Hey, Mr. Lux?" He tried to get his boss' attention.

The platinum blond man marking the deck of cards coughed, eyes never leaving his little assignment, "What would you like?"

Demyx twiddled his thumbs, "Is… it okay… ifItakethedayofftomorrow?" He mumbled quickly, terrified of his boss' reaction.

"What the hell are you saying?" Luxord wiped the sweat off his brow, finally making eye contact, "I can't understand you for all the munny in the world."

The younger man sighed inwardly, "Can I take the day off tomorrow?"

"…For what?"

"Well, me and m—my…boyfriend are celebrating our monthaversary… And it's a surprise! So…I just need some time. I mean I'll come and work the day after—"

"Don't' sweat it, Dem. Just go and make it the best day." Luxord laughed and went back to marking the cards of his deck. There was no way he was going to lose the next game.

The day went by slowly, only 5 people entering the store, and 3 of those actually purchased something. Soon enough, it was time to close shop. Luxord rushed Demyx along, assuring him that he would close up. Demyx thanked his boss, quickly grabbing his backpack and leaving.

_Thank goodness Mr. Lux wasn't mad!_

Demyx plugged in his earphones as he jumped onto the city bus with his backpack. Humming to Air Supply's 'Lost In Love', he paid the driver, giving her a thankful smile. The dirty blond walked towards the back of the bus and sat himself in the corner, blissfully singing along to his favourite band.

He just _had _to have the day off. Zexion didn't deserve only a special night, he deserved a whole day of pampering! A monthaversary wasn't something to be taken lightly, everything had to be perfect. Demyx's Zexion was a hard person to please.

Luxord didn't care either way, he actually like not having his employee pester and talk to him. On days Demyx had off, Luxord would hold his usual poker games, cock fights, and other tournaments in the storage room, in the back of the store. His parole officer never checked back there.

He owned The Record Store. It was the only one in the City, and even so, it wasn't the most popular place, easily handled by one person. Even if that one person was a former/current gambling addict.

The next day, the day of their monthaversary, and Axel's fateful night, Demyx made sure that he had the whole day to be with his lover, so he awakened early. Eight a.m., on the dot, Dawn to Demyx's eyes. Never in his life had he ever rose that early—not even when he attended school.

"The sun…" Demyx shielded his eyes, "It's up this early?" He yawned.

Axel spoke up from the small kitchen just outside of the bedroom, "No shit, Sherlock."

The dirty blond rolled himself out of bed and ran his callused fingers through his hair, "You can shove it, Ax. I've never been up this early." Demyx sniffed through the piles of dirty laundry strewn all across the floor, searching for something clean. He dressed himself in a shirt and jeans that seemed to be clean, mouthing a song.

He glanced out of the window, where the sun shone brilliantly and a cool breeze made the branches of the trees tremble. Demyx looked down upon the people rushing to their jobs, rushing to school rushing to their morning coffee breaks, all clad with light sweaters.

_What a perfect cuddly day!_

"Oh Axel," Demyx mused as he walked into the kitchen, "isn't this day just _beautiful_?"

His redheaded roommate groaned, "Shut the fuck up, I can't take happiness right now, I'm too goddamn tired." Axel sipped down his tea then massaged his temples, "Gods, I hate my job."

The happy-go-lucky blond bumped hips with Axel, "You'll be fine!" He assured his roommate, serving himself a bowl of the already-opened box of Lucky Charms and ate it quickly. _Yummy._

Axel dumped the remaining of the tea down the sink, "Please, just shut up. I need to sleep. I work late tonight…" He left Demyx with his childish thoughts of love and happiness, obviously not in the mood for anything but his warm bed.

Before the redhead got to his bed, though, Demyx gave Axel a cheery goodbye, and much the tired man's dismay, a peck on the cheek. Axel's response was a swift kick to the _almost _balls (he hit Demyx on his inner thigh) and a long string of profanities.

_It was only to wish him a nice day…_

Demyx checked his hair in the mirror and played around with it, in attempt to fix the impossibly untidy hairdo. Then, smiling at his dirty blond mullet, he turned and gave a little pose. "Perfectly messy!"

As soon as he finished fixing himself up, he rushed out of the apartment, picking up his phone on the way to the door. He scrolled down the contacts list, calling one by the name of Hubby.

"Uhhmmgh…He…Hello?" Zexion said almost incoherently.

"Good morning, Zexy! Guess what today is!"

Zexion grumbled, "Not a day I get to sleep in…"

"It's our monthaversary, sweetums!" Demyx squealed dismissing his boyfriend's tone.

The slate-haired on the other lines fumbled around with his phone, "Excuse me, what?"

"It is our monthaversary!" Demyx didn't let his lover's mood deflate him one bit. _Not today, Zexykins! No room for frowns!_

"Right…"

Demyx's mood fell for a second, but rose back up again, "I'm coming over to cook you some breakfast, okeydokey?"

"It's too early to eat…" Zexion yawned.

His smile faltered, and he changed his approach, "Zexion? Please, baby? This is really important…" Demyx whimpered, knowing his boyfriend wouldn't be able to stay so goshdarn stubborn.

Zexion stammered, "Oh, don't be—Dem— you aren't sad right? Please say you aren't sad! Oka—I—Okay! Come over and make me breakfast..."

"Really, Zexy? Really?" Demyx grinned hugely, "Be there real quick!"

**xxx**

When Demyx hung up, Zexion instantly began to regret giving in to his boyfriend's obviously planned little pouts and whines, "Why don't I learn?" He asked himself.

And then he took a look towards the shelf above his fireplace, Zexion's eyes gazing at the picture of himself and Demyx in the snow.

The dirty blond's face was pink and flushed with snowflakes caught in his messy hair. He looked as if he was freezing, even though he was bundled up to the point where seeing his face was a miracle. Demyx wore a newly made black scarf, lying loosely around his neck, his body was wrapped in a light blue jacket that Zexion had given him, along with matching earmuffs to keep him warm. Demyx's arms were around his boyfriend's shoulders, much to Zexion's humiliation. The slate haired man was blushing fiercely, looking up to his lover's face in embarrassment and affection, only Demyx could make him react like that.

_Oh, that's why._

It certainly wasn't that Demyx annoyed him, because he never did. It wasn't that he hated the way he acted, it was really cute and endearing in a way. It wasn't that he didn't care for him, it was quite the contrary. It wasn't that he didn't like him, it was the complete opposite. He loved him, with all his heart.

_But how the fuck am I supposed to tell that to Dem?_

Demyx, while walking his lover to his apartment after a date, had already expressed his feelings to Zexion, without analyzing or thinking about it. He abruptly kissed his passionately, grabbing his small frame and pressing their bodies together. Then, he just admitted it.

"Zexion," Demyx breathed, smiling sadly, "I love you. I really do." A pause, "I… I know that you don't love me right now, but _I_ love you. So much." After giving him one last hug, he turned away, leaving Zexion alone at his doorstep to sort out what had just happened.

That was a week ago.

"And what the _fuck_ am I supposed to say to that?!" Zexion man glanced over to the mirror hanging on his bedroom door, sizing himself up.

_What the __**fuck**__ does Dem see in me?_

"I'm a cynic, an asshole, two feet shorter than him, overanalyze everything, work in a comic book store, and—"

A ring at the doorbell.

…_He speeds way too much._ Zexion opened the door, trying desperately to hold in the automatic grin that always spread itself across his face whenever he saw Demyx. _I love you…_

**xxx**

That same day, at the University, Professor Malley raised his voice so that every one of his students could hear him, "The assignment for today, compare and contrast the reasons why the North and the South fought the Civil War. 20 pages. Single spaced, people!"

A young blond, the only one actually paying attention to the professor's words, quickly wrote the words of the man down in bunched up, unreadable handwriting. He glanced to the clock and began to gather up his various notebooks and pens, knowing that if he was late to his College Chemistry class, it would be like missing three weeks.

He rushed out of the auditorium-like room after giving the professor a slight nod, then he headed towards the west end of the University, the science wing. About a quarter mile away was his next class, where Professor Vexen was sure to give them lengthy research papers and maybe even conducts experiments.

On the students.

_Having an eccentric teacher is amazing, but one that tries to clone you on a classly basis…? _The sheer memories made Roxas shudder.

"Rox! Hey! Rooooox!" A girl's shrilled voice pierced through his ears.

Roxas could hear her feet thump-thump-thumping across the grass, she was ignoring the sidewalk, as usual. But, he continued to walk, picturing himself alone and unbothered, silently hoping the girl chasing him would take a hint.

"_ROOOOOOOOXIIIIEE_!"

She didn't.

"What do you want, Xion? I am not in the—"

Then he was tackled and all he saw were stars. His head had—thankfully—hit the grass, the top of his cranium slightly throbbing from the impact. Roxas stared at the sky and sighed loudly. _Why me?_ Papers fell around him, and obviously the black haired girl standing over him didn't care, as her red stilettos were punching holes into them.

"Rox, didn't you hear me?" Xion extended an arm to him.

"It's hard _not_ to hear your voice," he grabbed her hand, pulling himself up, "what did you want anyway?"

She gave him a smile and bent over to pick up his papers, "Just to say hi!"

Roxas laughed and rubbed his head. He watched her gather up all his notes, thankful that he didn't have to do it himself. Xion was wearing a tight fitting denim mini skirt along with black tube top, and much to Roxas' dismay, the other male students were staring.

"Xi-xion…"

She stood up suddenly, handing him his note-covered papers, "Yeah?"

"Why do you insist on wearing outfits like that?" Roxas took back his things, beginning to walk again.

Xion kept in stride, her body swaying side to side as she stepped, "Riku likes it…"

He huffed, "I see…"

"I'm gonna try to get him to go to a club tonight, you know."

Roxas nodded, not entirely paying attention. They continued their trip to the college chemistry class, Roxas half listening to all of Xion's babblings about Riku and their dates together. The fair, where they rode the Ferris Wheel alongside each other, conquering Xion's fear of heights. The mall, where Riku bought himself new clothes from Albatross and Finch, being that they had their 'Once-In-A-Lifetime-Sale'. Riku's uncle's farm, where they slept on the dock of their small lake and made out.

"That's nice," Roxas said, walking slightly faster, not daring to be late for his next class, "Hurry, Xion!"

**xxx**

The day had gone by quick for Demyx and Zexion. It had been filled with heart-touching moments, wonderful food cooked by the dirty blond, tears on Zexion's part, trips to the county fair where they rode the beat-up roller coasters while holding on to each other. Zexion had never had such a fun and simple day that sealed in the way he felt about Demyx.

The dirty blond wrapped an arm around Zexion as they walked to Demyx's apartment, "Did you have fun?"

He nodded, "Today was _wonderful_…"

"I just _knew _you would have fun! There's still more to do though."

Zexion looked up at his lover, "More? What more is there to do?"

Demyx smiled and took his hand, pulling him faster so that they were running. Soon, they reached the apartment building, huffing and panting. The dirty blond led Zexion inside, away from the wide indigo star covered sky and into the elevator. Demyx gently pushed Zexion onto the wall as soon as he was sure that the elevator was traveling upwards.

"D-demyx…?" His face flushed, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"It's the event of the day…" the dirty blond leaned in closer, touching their lips together in a demanding kiss.

As if a switched was flipped in Zexion's body, he moaned into the kiss, unable to contain his feelings any longer. He pulled Demyx down towards him forcefully, deepening the kiss. Zexion let out a small pant and sneaked out his tongue, licking his boyfriend's lower lip lightly, silently asking for entrance.

"I…" Zexion whispered seductively, his eyed hazed over with lust and pure _want_, "want to thank you for today…"

The elevator dinged and they quickly fell apart, rushing to the apartment to continue their assaults on each other's bodies. Demyx fiddled with the lock and opened the door messily, much too filled with passion and desire for his mind to properly function. By that time, he'd already forgotten that he had a roommate, forgot that there was anything in the world except his Zexion…

**xxx**

Axel waved down a cab as he ran from the strip club. He flipped open his phone, dialing his roommate's, Demyx's, familiar number, and prayed that he would pick up for once.

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!_

No answer, "Fuck!" He swore under his breath. _What is he doing?!_

The driver cleared his throat, "Hey kid," he adjusted his rear-view mirror, "you gonna give me an address or not?"

"West part of town. 9th street. Palm Apartments," Axel automatically recited, as he tried a new number, the house number.

After the fourth ring, it was answered by an angry and heavily panting Demyx, "What the _fuck? _Is this Axel?" He whispered furiously, "You're kind of_ interrupting _someth— _Oh, Zexy…_" Demyx moaned.

Oblivious of what was going on, Axel gave Demyx a short run down of the night's events, attempting to include everything that had happened in under a minute. He told Demyx about how he gave drinks to underage kids. His talk with Naminé. The attraction to Roxas, Roxas the boy. Then the dancing. The dancing that had gotten him to think of Roxas in the most sexual of ways. The dancing that had brought their bodies so close. So close that he could breath in…_Roxas_…

"Dem—please, help…Axel pleaded, "What's wrong with me..?"

Demyx half-winced and half-groaned in pleasure, "Fucking _hell_, not so rough!"

"_**Demyx**_!"

"What the fuck do you want, Axel?" Demyx became totally different when he was disturbed.

"Am I…Gay?" _Me? Gay? Not possible._

Axel heard movement on the other line, then Demyx sighed, "Dude, I'll talk to you later… Please, _take your time _coming home."

The redhead nodded, forgetting that his roommate couldn't see him.

Demyx moaned, whispered his lover's name, then hung up, leaving Axel alone to sort out his feelings as the cab driver sped down the highway towards his home.

During the quick six minute ride to his small abode, Axel replayed every little moment with Roxas in his mind. He pictured Roxas' golden halo of hair that shined brilliantly. His impossibly bright blue eyes, swirling and churning like the ocean. His soft, soft skin that felt like rose petals which caressed his own steaming flesh. And his _lips_, oh his _nice, supple, pink lips…_

"Hey, carrot-top, we're here." The cabbie coughed, "Cash?"

Axel huffed and rolled his eyes handing the driver a ten, "Thanks…" He stepped out of the taxi and sized up his building.

His apartment resided in the western district of the City. It was quite tall, much like the others that surrounded. The building was one of the older ones, it had a 13th floor with no residents. The walls were stupidly white and tinted windows were spread out all over in a careful pattern. Inside, there was a large lobby, nicely decorated, that was usually empty—complete with a sleeping guard that snored away at the front desk.

The redhead shook his head violently, entered the building, and preceded to take the stairs, deciding that he didn't have the patience to depend on the elevator. Technology of any kind in the state of confusion, rage, and sadness he was in, wasn't the smartest thing to deal with.

_I hate everyone._

He arrived at his door, number 6. Axel breathed in deeply and basically busted the door down, automatically looking over the apartment in search of his roommate, ready to pester and bother. He needed answers, he needed to find Demyx.

_Oh, _did he find him.

_Shiiiiiit._

He had found them. _Oh_, had he found them.

Demyx was leaning against the wall, hands flat against it, seemingly keeping himself up. Zexion was kneeling before him, _his _hands on Demyx's hips and his lips around his…_member_. The dirty blond's hands moved to Zexion's head, running his hands through his hair, slightly pulling and massaging.

Axel, standing in the entrance, could hear the small whimpers and sweet requests coming from the intimate couple.

"Zexion…" Demyx moaned, "Ah…"

Axel blushed and became angrier than he already was. "Break it up!" He screamed, "I am **in no mood **to tolerate this _shit_!"

Zexion immediately stopped what he was doing, his expression mortified and his cheeks red with embarrassment. Demyx cursed and pulled up his boxers, leaned over and whispered an apology to Zexion, who silenced him with a tiny kiss.

Unfortunately for Axel, the two continued their private moment, not with their bodies, but with words, thoughts, and hearts. He watched the couple gaze at each other for another moment, then turned his body and advanced to the fridge, opening it and stuffing his mouth with chocolate cake. His eyes glared at Demyx and Zexion.

_Fuck them. I hate them. I hate Demyx. I hate love. I. Hate. Everyone._

After a minute, the dirty blond and his lover separated, Zexion to the couch, and Demyx to confront Axel in the kitchen. "What the fuck is up with you, Ax?" The annoyance was superbly clear in his voice.

Stuffing the last of the newly found cake into his mouth, Axel spun around and kicked the refrigerator door shut. "Shut the _hell _up. I don't _know _what is up with me. _I don't know_!"

His yell echoed in the smallish apartment. With Axel's voice still ringing in the air, Zexion stood and straightened up his clothes, "I think that I should leave... For now, at least…." He looked down to the floor, staring at his feet.

Demyx sped towards him and gave a quick glower to Axel, he took Zexion into his arms and kissed him quickly, "I am so sorry about him…" He whispered.

The man with the slate-blue hair let out a short chuckle, "It's fine…" He stroked Demyx's cheek and smiled, "We'll continue this another time… I…love you."

Demyx's eyes filled with tears as he swept Zexion up in a passionate kiss. They gave their promises to see each other the next day, and kissed once again, embracing one another tightly.

Once Zexion left, Demyx changed _entirely_.

"I do not like you right now." He said plainly.

"And why the hell not?" Axel asked stupidly.

The question so idiotically asked enraged Demyx, he stomped to where Axel was standing and punched him across the face, "Today was our monthaversary, you mother fucking dick! We were about to take a _huge _step! **Do you **_**get it**_?"

The redhead could only half-hear what his roommate was saying, he was still in deep shock from being hit and seeing the usually happy Demyx angry. His face stung violently as he rubbed it, desperately trying to get rid of the pain, knowing that he was to have a bruise later on in the night, "Yeah… I get it…"

Demyx sighed, "Well… What were you trying to tell me over the phone?"

And so, Axel explained it all.

**xxx**

Roxas sat alone at _Marluxia's_, drunk and disoriented. He was slumped in the chair, watching the fuzzy shapes move around and dance to the music. He could see the blurry figure of the owner with the VIPs, swirling around and offering refreshments.

The blond stood and walked over to him, his intention clear in his mind. _I want Axel's number._

He tapped Marluxia's shoulder, gathering himself up the best he could and trying not to seem as intoxicated as he was, "Excuse me?"

"Heydo, sweetie, what would you like?"

Roxas' breath hitched, "Your bartender. Axel. I-I want his number."

Marluxia's smile widened and he laughed, "A young thing like you? Going after Axel? This is a tad weird…"

"I just want his number!" The short blond screamed.

"Sure thing, honey. Cell or home?"

"Both."

**xxx;;**

**Another note: **Reviews make me happy?


	5. The Reality of it All

The cars had zipped by him, their gargantuan metal frames hurtled ever so close to his very own two feet. He had left his body sitting on the curb with his legs stretched out and arms on either side of him. Roxas had gladly become limp and unmoving, he was tired, his body pleading for a resting place. Looming over behind him was a line filled with people simply waiting to enter Marluxia's club. It moved slowly, and the buzzing of their complaints carried over and into Roxas' ears, banging on his already-ringing eardrums.

Even though his head was aching unbearably, even though his limbs were sore beyond belief, and even though his ears were ready to implode, he was happy. Undeniably and irrevocably happy. There was no complicated science to it. He was happy.

_I have Axel's numberrrrrr..._

At the moment he had acquired those precious, _precious_ digits that belonged to that redheaded bartender, his mind began to swirl more than it already had. His brain mused. Two phone numbers scrawled onto a dirty napkin that was randomly found. Roxas didn't care. He didn't care about the napkin at all. Only those wonderful numbers that were tucked away, folded various times, deep in his pocket.

_He was so different... So interesting..._

**xxx**

Naminé tilted her head back, letting her neck crack loudly. Her cranium hung and she relaxed. Naminé's lips pulled back and let out a hoarse laugh as she snaked a thin, pale hand into the crook between the elbow and arm of the man walking beside her. And as if she was dependent on him, she leaned towards his body. He was the sun. This made the man look over and smile, patting her small and once dainty - but now rough and callused hand.

"Naminé... Oh, Naminé," he sighed, taking his free hand and caressing her soft, bruised skin. Together they walked south, towards the downtown area of the City. People parted for them, there was no reason they wouldn't, his face was recognizable.

She pulled on his arm, bringing it closer to her, "Xigbar..."

He could almost laugh - almost. But this wasn't a time to laugh, it was a time to work, time to get down to business. He wasn't about to let his six figure income suffer for some skinny piece of ass named Naminé. No, not at all. She was just a thin girl, a nice blonde sweetie. A sweetie that conveniently would do what he wanted just to get some smack. Times were good.

"Nami... The girls? Are they busy?" Xigbar asked, barely interested. He knew he could work without them, they merely made things simpler. They were the ones most requested, in popular demand. A pity.

"I don't think Tifa is every too busy for _you_, Xigbar. Aerith on the other hand... I think she might've found a man... or _two_..."

He raised an eyebrow at that. Aerith? With - not one - but _two_ men? Timid and shy little Aerith? There must have been something that he didn't know about the pink-dress wearing young woman. A nympho, perhaps? "Well, call up Tifa. There's work to be done."

Naminé giggled and dug her phone out from her abyss of a purse. Her thin fingers tapped the familiar digits, little pings sounding every time a button was pressed. The dial tone began and she held the phone to her ear.

"Nami? What to you need, honey?" Tifa's voice was clear and sparkling. Has she been clean for so long?

"Tifa-baby, it's time to come back to work! Xiggy needs ya!"

**xxx**

There was nothing, absolutely nothing, that was more thrilling to Xion than the feel of a man's hands running over her petite body. Especially in situations like the one that she was in. Even though all that they were doing was kissing, his hands roamed. And so did hers. All was hot, all was smooth, and all was _good._ She couldn't think of anything else she would have rather been doing.

_Except maybe doing all of this with my Riku..._

She immediately put him out of her mind. He was a jerk. He was mean. He never liked to have fun like she did. Riku was a party-pooper.

Xion separated her lips from their kiss seductively, "Sora..." she let in a breath and sighed, pulling the young man's body closer to hers. "Sora..." Xion moaned.

_Put him out of your _mind_, girl..._

Sora's lips were at her neck, leaving a trail of kisses leading downwards. His hands slid under her dress and he began to pull it up gently. His intention was clear. Xion's small hands grasped at all they could, her fingers circled in his hair. Soon, her hands traveled lower, down his neck and spine, nails trailing behind.

"Xion," he groaned, "Fuck..."

Her breath hitched, "Oh, Sora... Let's..."

**xxx**

"Well... I went to work - erm, wait. Where do you even want me to start?" Axel sighed and pulled at his hair nervously.

Demyx had his hands at his hips and tapped his foot, "Oh, maybe at the beginning? That might be a brilliant idea!" He rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Right. Sounds good. I was at work. At the bar, like usual! And this new wave of people enter the club," the redhead's head hung low and his voice was laced with the distress of his recent discovery. This was all new. Even when things with Larxene ended, he wasn't as affected.

"Continue, then."

Axel collected his thoughts and began to speak again, "This couple - well they weren't really a couple, they were a couple of kids, ya know? Right. The girl had short black hair and this tiny silver dress. The blond boy... he... he had these blue eyes and was rocking a white shirt and plain jeans. That's the boy that-"

"I'm gay, not an idiot. No shit that it's the kid." Demyx scoffed.

"Dem. He had these eyes. They were just so blue... I've never seen eyes like that. And his hair! His hair was so blond and yellow and golden and _soft-_" Axel inhaled, "and when we were dancing his body was against mine and that was just so nice and I just about melted... What's going on, Dem?"

Demyx sighed and patted the redhead's back, "Axel, my man, you're gay."

"That's not true. Not at all. I mean, sex with Larxene..."

"Can you hear yourself? There's nothing wrong with his!" The dirty blond spoke firmly.

Axel stepped back, holding his arms up in defeat, "N-no! I'm just sayin' I'm not gay! I think I'd know!"

Demyx groaned and massaged his temples, "You're so fucking naive."

The redhead inhaled deeply and had the sudden urge to punch straight through his best friend's stomach. Just one well placed punch would make him upchuck everything... But he refrained. "Fuck you, Demyx. Just... fuck off," with that Axel stalked off to his room and slammed the door behind him.

**xxx**

Tifa stood before Xigbar, body radiating anger and malice. The man was leaning against a brick wall, watching Naminé seduce an obviously rich business man. The go was at a steep price, that was easy to see on the customers face. But Xigbar could tell that she was suggesting the works, anything he wanted. She glanced over to Xigbar for approval, he nodded. She collected the payment from the client and grasped his hand, smiling and leading him away. All was good.

Except for Tifa standing menacingly in front of him.

"You mind moving? I do need to observe the streets to know if I need to call any more girls down here." Xigbar was starting to get annoyed. Anything that stood between him and money was annoying and had to disappear.

Tifa punched the wall next to Xigbar's face, "You called me down here, _asshole_. I didn't come here for shits and giggles."

He smirked, "Right. I heard that you were never too busy for me. I'd like another girl working down here-"

"Well you heard wrong." Tifa flipped her hair back and readied her fist for another punch, "I don't work like this any more. I have a family."

Xigbar laughed loudly, "There's no escaping this, honey. You're one of my most requested girlies, no way you're leaving the business so easily. Family? Oh boo hoo, it isn't my fucking problem that your birth control fucked you over. 'Sides, don't think your precious Reno will like it if I tell him about your... job experience."

Tifa swung her leg, aiming for Xigbar's face. With ease he grabbed her calf and smiled, blocking the kick. "Now, dearie, there's no need to be so violent."

"You say anything to him, _anything_, and I'll kill you myself. How do you know about him?" Tifa hissed.

"You can't keep a man from me, honey. No matter how hard you try. I know you've been with him for five months. I know how your image of a family that you've 'worked so hard for' will crumble if he somehow finds out what you..." he surveyed her body, looking over every curve, "...really are."

Tifa struggled with his grip until he let go. She fell to her knees, ultimately defeated. Not her family... Not when she finally had a stable relationship with Reno, a model father figure for her child... Not her son, not Alexys, he couldn't be affected... She couldn't let all of that crumble. She couldn't let it fizzle out and die. Xigbar was right. He primarily was right. Tears pooled and fell down her cheeks, there was only one thing that she could do.

She was back to work.

**xxx**

Seeing Tifa completely submit to his will resulted in filling him with such adrenaline. Obedience was just so...attractive. Someone's strong will, bending to his own desires, how completely beautiful. The display that Tifa had shown made him actually... _Horny_. But this was no time for fun. He'd relish this victory later on in the night.

It was time to look around. Survey the area, pass out business cards to those who secretly desired it, look for clients.

His eye gazed around, inspecting the glamorous street for men that looked lonely. Men obviously needy and stressed, the ones that needed one _Hell_ of a sexual release. These would help the commerce. This business was always popular. It never fell. It could almost be described as hectic. Never would there be enough employees to satisfy the forever-lusting men who come begging and pleading for more. Those men with their fantasies, with their nagging wives, their homosexual secrets. Those men were the precise heart of Xigbar's business.

He walked along the sidewalk, scanning all the people that were wandering about him. Xigbar took note of a small, very young, man - about the age of a University student - sitting on the curb and leaning against a lamppost. The boy wasn't too masculine, with a tad bit of work he could pass him off for a girl (there were a lot of clients that went for that sort of thing, he never did have enough girly boys...) He had those large doe-like blue eyes, the hair that was the colour of golden wheat, seemingly soft to the touch. And the skin was an almost milky tone. From where Xigbar was, it looked smooth.

The older man sauntered over to the boy, "Hey, tiger!"

There was no response from the blond, he didn't move, he was limp.

"Kiddo? You all right?" Oh, how perfectly Xigbar played the part of concerned stranger.

The blond groaned and raised his head, curled his legs up and then looked towards the towering form of Xigbar, shielding his eyes from the light from the lamppost. "Whaaaat?"

Xigbar leaned over and caressed the blond's back, "Everything okay? What's your name, son?"

"The name's... The name's Roxas..."

"That's a pretty fucked up name,"

Roxas smiled, "I know..."

Xigbar sat himself next to Roxas, "You never answered, is everything oka-" arms suddenly grasped themselves around his middle, cutting him off from his words.

"I want Axel here!"

"Axel, huh? I'll take you to him." Xigbar was an excellent liar, but there was no need to use that skill with Roxas. Roxas was drunk, which mean he'd believe anything.

"You will? Really?" It was almost hilarious to see Roxas's eyes light up.

Xigbar smirked and nodded, "Of _course_!" He stood and pulled Roxas up, "You'll be with Axel in no time."

After being around people for as long as Xigbar had been, it had be come easy to know someone by their manner of being. The way they walked, the way they spoke, the way they dressed. This was all simple, elementary really. There were times where he'd take one look at the supposed timid, and they'd be more than happy to work for him. Or even some strong women who rejoiced in the thought of men paying for their bodies. Of course, there were some who worked for him because it was something they enjoyed and something they were good at. But the fun employees were the twisted ones.

Finding someone off the street, unsuspecting, was the good part.

And fucking things up was the best.

**xxx;;;**

**Author's note: **Took me long enough, didn't it? Well, sorry for dillydallying. Also, sorry that this one's a bit shorter and that it jumps around. I sort of wanted to show many different perspectives too all that was going on at the time. Later on, it'll probably only be in Axel's, Roxas's, and maybe Xigbar's POV (pretty sure, we'll see)

As always, reviews would be lovely, I'd be grateful to hear from the readers.

And also, of course, Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, it belongs to Square Enix and Disney.


End file.
